In-mold labeling is a process whereby a label and moldable material are inserted into a mold to form an integral label and molded product combination. Such a combination results in a product having the label attached thereto which is resistant to being separated from the product. Thus, any desired images, instructive text, or other decoration remains with the product.
Products formed by blow molding utilizing in-mold labeling include regularly shaped objects such as food containers, for example, butter or margarine containers. Examples of injection molded products using in-mold labeling include long runs of automotive parts and cell phones. However, irregularly shaped objects have not been commonly formed using in-mold labeling due to difficulties in aligning labels with the irregular properties of such objects, such as irregular perimeters, surface recesses, or projections. Such matching or corresponding between labels and molded objects is known to those skilled in the art as registration.
Thus, there is a need for methods and systems for forming irregularly shaped objects utilizing in-mold labeling.